


flash like a setting sun (you come around, i come undone)

by aalphard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not really an icarus au), Confessions, M/M, Minor Sexual Content, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard
Summary: Do not fall in love with the sun, they said,for its god is a merciless one.Kiyoomi shakes his head,I’ve made a mistake.Except it doesn’t feel like a mistake when he claws at the clouds to get to him and to his chariot, the wheels and the horse hooves stirring his hair as he gets closer,closer, closer, please, please, come closer.Kiyoomi looks up to the face of the god of the sun who reaches for him, his fingers racing towards the specks of gold inside his eyes as the god smiles at him and cuts him open with a knife.or kiyoomi dares to fly too close to the sun.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	flash like a setting sun (you come around, i come undone)

_Do not try to challenge the sun_ , they said, _for its god is a merciless one._ He wanted to, he had always wanted to, from the moment he caught a first glimpse of the flames that threatened to surround him, from the warmth that threatened to burn his skin, heavy wax glued to the skin on his shoulders, snow white feathers tickling his arms whenever he dared to take a step forward, to look beyond the border, to stare straight into the abyss of livid turquoise below, glistening as if sprinkled with gold. 

Kiyoomi shakes his head, _I wouldn’t dare._

He’s captivated, really, by the honeyed warmth of the heavens above whispering his name in a sweet tone as he ascends, urging him into its embrace, the words almost breaking him into something that not even _he_ could put back together, his skull cracking open on the rocks below as relentless waves shower him and wash away the crimson splatter of blood, the mess inside his head suddenly visible, everything he’s been trying to keep a secret painted over his corpse, his hands still reaching out for the one who looks down at him from his spot between the clouds. Kiyoomi can only hope he’ll never say _I love you_ , allowing him to fly so close only to fall back down when the piercing gold flame of his eyes lock on the insides of his wings, the harsh scrape of a predator’s fangs against his collarbones as Kiyoomi throws his head back and whispers a _yes, more._

He won’t allow him to say _I love you,_ because togetherness means separation, the stars and the moon soothing his skin as he flies during the night. Still, Kiyoomi sees him, the halo of sunlight above his aureate hair, the twisted smirk, the taunt of light and possibility urging him closer and closer to an infinite night sky where the sun doesn’t dare to come out to. Kiyoomi can almost breathe again, the cool breeze allowing him to climb higher and higher without the imminent threat that wraps itself around his throat during the day.

_Do not fall in love with the sun,_ they said, _for its god is a merciless one._

Kiyoomi shakes his head, _I’ve made a mistake._

Except it doesn’t feel like a mistake when he claws at the clouds to get to him and to his chariot, the wheels and the horse hooves stirring his hair as he gets closer, _closer, closer, please, please, come closer._ Kiyoomi looks up to the face of the god of the sun who reaches for him, his fingers racing towards the specks of gold inside his eyes as the god smiles at him and cuts him open with a knife. He reaches up, up, up, fingers burning like the hundreds of thousands of sunbeams have concentrated and morphed themselves into a blade of light that threatens to rip out his wings from his flesh within the minute. There is no cruelty reflected in the god’s eyes when Kiyoomi falls, feathers soaring upwards as he closes his eyes and embraces the fall, wax weeping down his arms in a sticky streak like the warm honey that drips from his lips when he calls his name at night. _I’ll see you tomorrow,_ he whispers, hot breath against his nape, a brush of his lips against his skin. Kiyoomi always interrupts him before he can say the words he _can’t_ say.

His arms, a canvas of pale ivory skin, soft yet sturdy, the arms that hold Kiyoomi in place during the night, the arms that throw him in every direction, never allowing him too close during the day. His eyes focused, warm and inviting even when they’re blinding, even when Kiyoomi loses track of time, of his own name, even when he squints and laughs the cataclysmic laugh of a god, shaking his head and whispering his name over and over again until his head pops up with a confused _huh_. The wry mouth that dominates his godly face is twisted into a knowing smile, the great Helios behind his eyelids stomping over his figure, crouched at this man’s feet like a faithful believer. 

Kiyoomi hopes he won’t ever say _I love you_.

Kiyoomi hopes he _will_ say _I love you_ as he wraps his wings around them during the night, as he reaches for him during the day, the burnt skin at the tip of his fingertips yelling, yelling, yelling, _please, let me go_ . There is a moment of utter emptiness when he climbs off the bed, when his weight is no longer over him, when he disappears into the darkness and Kiyoomi is left alone with his own thoughts, his gaping wound and the hollow auditorium of his chest, the quiet sounds of his heart and the breeze outside. _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ he wants to say. _I’ll see you tomorrow,_ he says instead.

_No,_ he replies, cheeks flushed red just like Kiyoomi’s fingertips, like the skin around his ankles where he wrapped a piece of rope, where the flesh used to be whole before he chained himself halfway to the ground in an empty promise of not getting too close. His wings are painted gold like the halo around his head, like the sticky drip of time falling all around them, seconds bleeding into minutes and then hours and days and back to minutes because the god standing in front of him is unforgiving. _Can’t I stay with you tonight?_

It’s fear, Kiyoomi realizes, the emotion boiling inside his veins when he gets too close, when his fingers brush over his cheek and his lips part into a smirk. _Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu_ fills his head, a chant of his name like a prayer to the gods, to the one standing in front of him, vulnerable and pliant, the marks around his neck and down his back making Kiyoomi shiver, warmth flooding his insides again when he thinks that _ah, I’ve touched him and he’s touched me._ Fear, Kiyoomi realizes, of the three words he’s desperate to hear, desperate to let himself speak. _I wonder if he has ever wanted to stay before._

He nods.

The gold is washed off when Atsumu climbs over him again, Kiyoomi’s wings withering in shame when faced with the sun standing tall over them. When he smiles, his eyes are bright in the firelight coming from his fingers and from the lamp on Kiyoomi’s bedside table. When he leans down and presses a kiss to his chin, his face is unreadable. When he flops down next to him with a sigh, a giggle and a hum, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but gasp. He looks different, beautiful and warm, yes, but also reachable this time. The man standing over the sun, the merciless god who could send him up in flames with a snap of his fingers, the man who holds him so tenderly, who whispers sweet nothings right beneath his ear as he loses track of time and momentarily forgets who he is. 

Miya Atsumu, a menace to his sanity.

_I love you._

It’s an explosion of cinders escaping a fire, feathers coming undone as Atsumu strokes his cheek. Kiyoomi is falling, falling, falling, his back stuck to the mattress, hands fluttering against the empty space between them like the desperate birds who had their wings clipped, a gasp escaping his throat because _he shouldn’t have said that, shouldn’t have said that, shouldn’t, shouldn’t, shouldn’t,_ but he did and now it’s hard to breathe over the smoke. Sunlight bleeds through his fingers when he cups Kiyoomi’s face, when he smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. _I love you,_ he says again and again and again, _and I can leave if you want me to._

Kiyoomi holds him still, a metaphorical wing wrapping around them as Atsumu nods, a pleased grin on his face, a flicker of a flame burning behind his eyes as the sun starts to burn them entirely, their bones turning to ashes as they melt against each other. _Okay,_ he says, _I’ll stay._

_Do not fall in love with the sun,_ they said.

Kiyoomi shakes his head, _why not?_

**Author's Note:**

> because of course my first fic of 2021 had to be clowning our dear omi-kun (even if just for a little bit) <3
> 
> you're free to come yell at/with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aaIphard) (´꒳`)


End file.
